Powrót Wilka cz.7
Z ciekawości, czemu właśnie poddasze jest przeznaczone na pokój Adama ? -Spytałam próbując przerwać trwającą od kilku minut ciszę. -Adam zawsze lubił mieć przewagę nad każdą osobą jaką spotyka, dodatkowo ciągnie go do wysokich miejsc jak dachy, gdzie przebywa większość czasu.-Odpowiedział uśmiechając się lekko i przecierając czoło z potu.-W sumie to dzięki temu że on tak dużo czasu spędza na dachach ten wilczur nadal żyje. -W jakim znaczeniu ? -Nie masz pojęcia ile razy parkour uratował go przed aresztowaniem, dostaniem kuli lub wysadzeniu, ba dzięki jego specyficznej mocy jest w stanie robić rzeczy które zakrzywiają prawa fizyki. Dobrze pamiętam jak on się porusza za każdym razem gdy bierze udział w walce, jego styl poruszania wcale nie jest chaotyczny jak u większości z nas przypomina bardziej wyćwiczony taniec, gdzie on dokładnie wie jaki krok trzeba wykonać by przedstawienie było udane. Potrafił narzucić swoje zasady każdemu przeciwnikowi,po czym miażdży go bez litości czy zahamowań, niczym urodzony wojownik… Jedyną osobą przed którą się zawahał przed wykonaniem ostatecznego ciosu byłam ja, i to był jedyny raz gdy z nim wygrałam w czasie treningu. -Jak założy jeszcze swój pancerz sprintera z linką do wspinaczki do nic go nie zatrzyma, nawet huragan.-Black stwierdził uśmiechając się szeroko i zamykając oczy. Wyglądało na to że coś wspomina…. Po chwili staliśmy przy dużych podwójnych dębowych drzwiach, w kolorze ciemnego brązu z elektronicznym zamkiem, polegającym na skanowaniu linii papilarnych dłoni oraz wprowadzeniu kodu na klawiaturze poniżej skanera. Ciekawie czemu takie zabezpieczenia dla jednego pokoju ? -Sam nie rozumiem po co taki poziom zabezpieczeń, on tam przecież nie trzyma broni biologicznej czy masowego rażenia…. Black położył rękę na skanerze, który po kilku sekundach zaświecił się zielonym światłem, po czym tylko przeleciał nad klawiaturą numeryczną nie dotykając jej palcami. Jednak nagle pojawił się napił na całym wyświetlaczu „Hasło Przyjęte” Ale przecież nawet jak nie jest ustawione żadnego hasłu trzeba wprowadzić podstawowy kod, jak zero zero zero czy trzy jedynki, natomiast on nie dotknął tego w ogóle…. -Dobry magik nigdy nie zdradza swoich tajemnic.-Odpowiedział wyprzedzając moje pytanie, zupełnie jakby słyszał moje myśli…. -Nie, nie jestem w stanie czytać myśli, nikt nie ma tak nieprzydatnej i wnerwiającej zdolności, po prostu kilka razy już robiłem to przed osobami i zawszę się o to samo pytali. Drzwi otworzyły się z niemałym hałasem ukazując ogromne pojedyncze pomieszczenie, sufit był pod lekkim kontem by zmienić się w ostry spadek przy ścianie, co dawało bardzo dużo miejsca które było umeblowane w bardzo przytulny sposób,nawet belki nośne były ozdobione w specyficzny sposób, dający do zrozumienia że osoba która tutaj mieszka nie jest zwyczajna i przewidywalna, tylko woli własne rozwiązania i plany, co było w dużej mierze prawdą. Cały pokój jest pomalowany w ciemnych barwach ,głównie czerwieni z kilku centymetrowym paskiem czarnego tuż przy podłodze,belki nośne są w odcieniu ciemnego brązu, na których wisiały pojedyncze zdjęcia, widniały jakieś wydrapane napisy lub liczby albo służą jako „stojak” na noże do rzucania, Nie rozumiej jednak jednej rzeczy, czemu akurat Wilk posiadał by tak wielki „pokój” skoro specjalnie wybrał odosobniony pokoik,w którym mieszkał przez rok i który jest niewiele większy od składziku sprzątacza ? Oraz czemu to pomieszczenie jest tak ogromne, ono może konkurować pod skalą wielkości z naszą salą treningową w akademiku jeśli jej nie przebija… -Imponujące prawda? To drugie największe pomieszczenie w tym budynku, zaraz po sali do sparingu i piwnicy które mają takie same wymiary.-Black odezwał się z nie małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, trzymając przy okazji bardzo oficjalną pozę z wypiętą klatką piersiową oraz rękami za plecami.-Z wilkiem nie ma czegoś takiego jak nuda czy standard, on zawsze znajdzie sposób by kogoś zaskoczyć…. Nagle urwał swoją wypowiedź, jego postawa całkowicie się zmieniła na bardziej „codzienną i regularną” a cała uwagę skupił na na fotografii w ramce stojącej na komodzie koło wejścia, z mojej aktualnej pozycji mogę wywnioskować tylko że to jest jakiegoś rodzaju zdjęcie rodzinne… -Nawet jak nie ma go w pobliżu…-Dokończył po chwili, smutnym i dołującym głosem, który bardziej pasował do kogoś w depresji.-A myślałem że nic nie zostało z tamtych czasów. Po cichu przeszłam za jego plecy, by zyskać lepszy widok na zdjęcie by zrozumieć co się stało, w dłoniach trzymał zdjęcie pięciu osób, trzech dzieci oraz dwóch dorosłych osób. Dzieci znajdowały się pośrodku, w centrum siedziała dziewczynka o jasnych blond włosach, po jej lewej i prawej znajdowali się dwaj chłopcy, jeden z czarnymi kruczymi włosami a drugi z szarymi lub wręcz białymi. Po białych włosach i nienaturalnych błękitnych oczach u jednego z maluchów udało mi się ustalić oczywisty warunek, to było zdjęcie rodzinne Adama przy okazji bardzo stare sądząc po reakcji Blacka…. -Wszystko dobrze ? -Spytałam się najbardziej miłym i współczującym głosem jaki mogłam osiągnąć w takiej sytuacji. -Jedno z niewielu Zdjęć z naszymi biologicznymi rodzicami, i chyba jedyne jesteśmy wszyscy razem w tak młodym wieku, Ja, Wilczur i jeszcze mała niewinna Alicja...Przed rozdzieleniem i Atakiem na lotnisku…-Gdy odpowiadał, kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzku a jego głos załamał się parę razy. -Atakiem na Lotnisko ? Trochę niemiłe przypominać mu o czymś smutnym, zwłaszcza przed nieznaną mu za długo osobą, jednak wrodzona ciekawość bierze górę…. -Wybacz, to wydarzyło się dawno temu ale z tego co nadal pamiętam to razem z ciocią i innymi dziećmi z przedszkola byliśmy na wycieczce na lotnisku, tego samego dnia Mama i Tata wrócili z misji za granicą….Potem usłyszałem bardzo głoś huk, jakby coś wybuchło tuż koło mojego ucha i krzyki różnych osób i wystrzały...nagły ból w ramieniu a potem jakiś gość z blizną na oku uderzył mnie kolbą karabinu i straciłem przytomność… Nie...oni nie mogą być tak starzy, to było tyle lat temu ...muszę się upewnić… -Pamiętasz może nazwę lotniska ? -Port lotniczy Moskwa-Domodiedowo, wiem że to pewnie szokujące że twój ukochany jest starszy od ciebie o 38 lat, jednak w tym życiu jest tylko o rok starszy niż ty.-Odpowiedział odkładając zdjęcie na miejsce z którego je wziął, jego ton stał się wyprany z emocji i szorstki. Następnie spojrzał na zegarek który miał pod rękawem i jego oczy otworzyły się całkowicie. -Zmarnowałem dużo czasu, dokończę tą historie kiedy indziej, natomiast teraz czas na niespodziankę. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, black podszedł do ściany po prawej stronie pokoju, która oddzielała to pomieszczenie od reszty strychu. Znajdował się tam parę nowocześnie wyglądających komputerów połączonych kablami w jedną dużą jednostkę oraz cztery równie nowoczesne monitory stojące obok siebie i połączone do komputerów. Black wpisał coś na klawiaturze w błyskawicznym tempie, po czym cały sprzed elektroniczny w pokoju włączył się i zaczął funkcjonować. Na jednym z monitorów wyświetlał się zbiór z nazwiskami, które powoli wędrowały w górę i zdawały się nie kończyć, z potoku imion udało mi się wychwycić kilka które brzmiały znajomo, znajdował się przy nich dziwny symbol który składał się z dużej litery I z falą przechodzącą przez środek, której końce znajdowały się na tej samej wysokości co górna część I ,jak również przy niektórych znajdował się biały symbol krzyża z dokładną datą… -Niech dzieje się magia.-Odezwał się black, wpisując coś w klawiaturę, po czym nagle obraz na wszystkich monitorach zmienił się,a on sam odszedł w głąb pokoju by mi nie przeszkadzać. …niemożliwe…....To niemożliwe.... Na każdym z monitorów wyświetlał się obraz z kilku różnych kamer z różnymi perspektywami, jednak w każdym z kadrów znajdowała się mój biały wilk…. Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Wieczni